


La bonne nouvelle

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: James a une nouvelle à annoncer à ses parents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La bonne nouvelle

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit insolite du 1er mai 2020
> 
> Défi scénaristique : Intégrer une référence au livre qui se trouve le plus près de vous (Ruth d'Elizabeth Gaskell)

James sentait l’angoisse monter en lui. Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger avec ses parents, il savait que c’était le moment. Albus et Lily étaient tous les deux allés passer quelques jours chez leurs grand-parents. L’occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt, et Clarissa et lui ne pouvaient plus attendre. Dans moins de quelques semaines, la situation serait impossible à cacher et il fallait mieux que ce soit lui qui l’apprenne à sa famille plutôt qu’une personne extérieure. Décidé, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa fourchette sur la table dans un bruit sec qui attira les regards de ses parents.  
  
— Un problème, Jamesie ? questionna sa mère en arquant un sourcil.  
— J’ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
Il parvint à arrêter le gigotement incessant de sa jambe en posant sa main sur son genou et releva son visage vers ses parents. Ces derniers semblaient inquiets et il ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils s’imaginaient le pire. Sans doute !  
  
— Clarissa est enceinte. Nous allons être parents, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.  
— Quoi ? demanda sa mère, éberluée.  
— Je disais que Clarissa et moi allons avoir un bébé, articula-t-il.  
  
Le regard de James passa de sa mère à son père. Ce dernier était complètement stoïque et le fixait en silence.  
  
— Clarissa ? Selwyn ? La fille de Pansy Parkinson ?  
— Elle-même et ma petite amie depuis près d’un an et demi, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, répliqua-t-il d’une voix amère.  
— J’y crois pas ! Elle a réussi à parvenir à ses fins, soupira sa mère d’un air désespéré.  
— Quoi ? questionna James, surpris.  
  
Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réaction venant de sa mère. Son père, quant à lui, continuait à le fixer en silence. Il avait reposé ses couverts sur la table et seul son corps semblait présent.  
  
— On dirait que je viens de vous annoncer que j’ai une maladie en phase terminale pas que je vais être papa ! s’agaça-t-il.  
  
Cela parut réveiller l’instinct parental de Ginny et Harry qui échangèrent un regard. Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête et son épouse reporta son attention sur leur fils.  
  
— Pardon, James, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Bien entendu que ton père et moi serons là pour te soutenir, l’assura-t-elle.  
— Vous savez ce que vous souhaitez faire ? intervint Harry.  
  
C’était la première fois qu’il prenait la parole depuis le début de la conversation. James tourna son visage vers son père dont la mine était sérieuse et grave.  
  
— Nous avons décidé de le garder, dit-il d’une voix assurée.  
  
Il s’était entraîné dans sa chambre afin de ne buter sur aucun mot. Il savait que ses parents ne seraient certainement pas ravis à l’idée que leur fils de dix-huit ans ait un enfant si jeune. Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse s’il voulait être pris au sérieux.  
  
— Est-ce que les parents de Clarissa sont au courant ? questionna Ginny.  
— Nous allons leur annoncer demain, répondit-il.  
— A combien en est-elle ?  
— Huit semaines. Nous avons eu rendez-vous avec une sage-femme, il y a deux jours, expliqua-t-il en focalisant son attention sur sa mère.  
  
Cette dernière hochait la tête de manière régulière et serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne, certainement en signe de soutien.  
  
— Et vous êtes sûrs de vouloir le garder ? demanda son père.  
— Sûrs et certains, rétorqua James en reportant son attention sur Harry. Nous avons pesé le pour et le contre et nous voulons ce bébé.  
  
De nouveau, ses parents échangèrent un regard.  
  
— La situation risque de ne pas être facile tous les jours, remarqua sa mère. Un bébé, c’est beaucoup de dépenses, beaucoup de fatigue !   
— Nous le savons. C’est pourquoi, j’ai demandé à Ron et George s’ils pouvaient me garder au magasin après les vacances scolaires. Ils ont accepté. Clarissa et moi sommes à la recherche d’un petit logement. Nous avons des pistes, assura-t-il.  
— Très bien, céda Ginny en serrant de nouveau sa main. Si tu penses… Si vous pensez que c’est ce que vous voulez vraiment, ton père et moi nous vous soutiendrons, dit-elle en souriant.  
— Papa ? demanda James en relevant son visage vers lui.  
  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.   
  
— Nous serons là, déclara Harry.   
  
Le jeune homme sentit son corps se détendre quelque peu en entendant ces mots. Il avait eu très peur de la réaction de ses parents et était rassuré de voir qu’ils avaient su trouver les mots, malgré une première réaction étrange.  
  
— Tu devrais inviter Clarissa à dîner après-demain. Nous aimerions beaucoup la rencontrer, n’est-ce pas Harry ? déclara Ginny en souriant.  
— Si ! Bien sûr, l’appuya son mari.  
  
James esquissa un sourire et leur assura qu’il en discuterait avec Clarissa. Harry hocha la tête et chacun retourna à son assiette. Au grand étonnement, le sujet ne fut pas abordé à nouveau durant le dîner. Son père leur raconta sa journée au Ministère tandis que sa mère détaillait l’entraînement des Faucons de Falmouth auquel elle avait assisté.   
  
L’ambiance était complètement surréaliste et James fut ravi de pouvoir aller retrouver sa chambre après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle. Il s’installa à son bureau et entreprit décrire une lettre à Clarissa pour lui raconter les événements et, comme ses parents l’avaient demandé, l’inviter à dîner.  
  
Après cela, le jeune homme ne perdit pas une minute et alla se glisser dans son lit. Il doutait que l’annonce aux parents de sa petite amie se passe aussi bien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop pour les affronter.


End file.
